


The Christmas Gift

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: When Gudako attempts to rope Hakuno into becoming Chaldea's newest Santa Claus, she enlists some help.
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	The Christmas Gift

Frowning, Kishinami Hakuno stares down at the outfit the last Master of Chaldea brought into her room.

“Ritsuka, isn’t this a little…” Thinking of a word to describe the _extremely_ short red velvet dress.

“Short?”

“Ick. You’re using my real name. You must be upset.” Gudako says a frown present on her own face. “I think it looks cute!”

“Then you wear it!”

“It doesn’t fit me.”

“So, you’re pushing it off onto me?!” Hakuno says, glancing at the younger Master.

“Listen, the Servants have been working hard, and I wanted to give back to them. All you have to do is pass out presents!” Gudako explains, flopping onto Hakunos bed.

That sounds simple enough. Really, it does. Still, she has some questions. One of the most important ones being: “Do I really have to wear this?”

“I mean, you don’t _have to,_ but don’t you think your Servant would enjoy that?”

Gilgamesh?

“Yeah, no.” Hakuno quickly states, without hesitation.

She can already hear the laughing, the teasing. The arrogant king would never let her live it down.

Absolutely not.

“Come on! I’ll even enlist help to show you how to be a Santa!” Gudako offers.

She doesn’t like that idea. Not at all.

“I never agreed to this.” Hakuno sighs.

“It’ll be fun!” Gudako says, smiling. “It’s Christmas Hakuno, I’m sure any Servant would be happy to get a present from someone has cute as you!”

“I think they’d rather get a present from their Master.” Hakuno counters, picking up the outfit feeling the fabric.

Almost leaping from her bed, Gudako takes the Santa outfit from Hakuno, and presses it against Hakuno’s body.

“Mhm! See, I knew it would look cute on you!” Gudako nods. “Here, just put it on while I go get us some help.” She tells Hakuno, tossing the dress onto the bed.

Before Hakuno can argue with her, the younger Master is already running out the door, the automatic door closing behind her.

Groaning, Hakuno wonders just what Gudako is planning. It can’t be anything good.

It _is_ Christmas however….

And it’s true that all of the Servants have been working hard lately.

Also, the Mage Association is supposed to be coming in two weeks. Actually, they were supposed to be here last week but…

Her eyes drift to her window.

Still snowing as hard as ever.

The snowstorm is holding the Association up.

_“Hakuno, do you think they’ll shut down Chaldea? What are you going to do if they do? Obviously without a mana supply, Gilgamesh can’t stick around… You should come with me back to Japan! We can go to college together! Maybe get an apartment together! Mash wants to come too. It’ll be fun!”_

What _is_ she going to do? Do something cliché, like run away to another timeline with Gilgamesh and Enkidu?

No, she can’t do that, Chaldea doesn’t have enough Mana to preform another rayshift after Salem.

She could provide him with mana.

That is, if the Association doesn’t destroy his Spirit Origin first. Da Vinci mentioned that she’ll have to hand over the record of every Servant that’s ever been summoned to Chaldea, once the Mages from the Association are able to make it to Chaldea.

….And since Chaldea can’t preform a rayshift, she can’t return to the Moon Cell.

Dammit.

Shaking her head, Hakuno attempts to rid herself of these negative thoughts.

It’s Christmas. The Mages most likely won’t be able to make it Chaldea, until after New Year’s.

Even if Gudako doesn’t say it, she’s obviously on edge. So is Da Vinci. There’s a good chance that not only Gudako could be punished, but also Da Vinci.

…Great, now she’s feeling worried.

“Maybe just wearing this for a few hours won’t hurt…”

She can dodge Gilgamesh for a couple of hours.

The sound of her door opening, snaps Hakuno back to reality.

“Hakuno, I’m back!” Gudako’s happy go lucky voice rings through the air.

Turning around, Hakuno’s eyes widen at the scene in front of her.

One, two, three Santa’s stands behind Gudako, all staring her down.

“What are we here for, Master?” A small girl asks, her golden eyes staring up at Gudako. “Why are we in Miss Hakuno’s room?”

“That is the question I’m asking myself.” A monotone voice whispers, her dark Santa hat, swishing with the movement of her body.

“Pris-I mean, Hakuno, why are you holding that outfit…?” Hakuno’s former Servant Altera asks.

“We’re going to teach Hakuno how to be Santa!” Gudako says excitedly, moving over to stand by Hakuno. “See, I even got her an outfit!”

The three Santa’s eyes drift over to the Santa outfit.

“Are you sure…. _that’s_ the outfit you want her to wear…?” The Rider Servant asks.

“Yeah, it’s kind of ugly.” The small child bluntly states.

Ouch.

“Lilly! Salter!” Gudako exclaims before sighing. “Fine, what ideas do you guys have then?”

Santa Artoria walks over to Hakuno, their eyes meeting for a moment, before Artoria takes off her black hat, placing it on Hakuno’s head.

“There. Already better.” Artoria proudly says.

Not to be outdone, the quiet Archer Servant also approaches Hakuno, almost pushing the Rider

out of the way.

“H-Hakuno. I also have something to help you to embrace being Santa Claus.” She says summoning a small, stuffed sheep.

“…A sheep?” Hakuno questions, eyebrow raised.

“Of course!” Altera replies, holding out the stuffed animals. “Every Santa needs a strong steed!”

“She has Gudako.” Both Jeanne and Artoria say in unison.

Hakuno inwardly groans. They’re all trying to help in their own way sure, but this is getting nowhere fast.

In fact, with how Altera and Artoria are glaring at each other, there’s a good chance that a fight will break out, instead of the act of handing out presents.

“Gudako, do you have the presents ready to hand out?” Hakuno questions, taking the stuffed sheep from Altera.

“Ummm….” Adverrting her eyes from Hakuno’s, she makes a confession. “Wellllllll, I kinda haven’t, uh, really bought anything for anyone…”

And there it is.

The truth comes out.

“Gudako.” Hakuno sighs. ‘Then, what’s the point of any of this? I don’t have any money, and it’s quite obvious that you don’t have any money either!”

“It’s not like they pay me for being a Master!” Gudako counters, crossing her arms. “I thought you’d have money! Gilgamesh doesn’t give you an allowance?”

“You make it sound like it’s a paid relationship or something.”

“It’s not?’ Altera, Gudako, and Artoria ask, with a hint of surprise in their voices.

“Miss Hakuno! I have something that can help!” Jeanne exclaims, her eyes shining with excitement.

Bending down, so that she’s at eye level with the Lancer Servant, she listens to what Jeanne Alter Lilly has to say.

“My Santa knapsack has a special ability!” Jeanne begins to explain.

“Really?” Hakuno asks. To be honest, this situation is getting more and more strange.

“Yes! You see, my knapsack has the special, amazing ability to give presents based on what the Servants needs, or what you wish to give them!”

“Salter, doesn’t your pouch have the same effect?” Gudako questions.

Scoffing, Salter mutters: “You play too many video games, Master.”

Ignoring the peanut gallery, Hakuno watches as Jeanne summons a rather large bag.

“If you don’t believe me, I’ll let you pick out a present for the scary version of Gilgamesh!” Lilly offers.

‘Scary version.’ She must be talking about her own Archer Gilgamesh.

“Why not the kid self of that man?” Altera suggests. “At least that one is more tolerable.”

“NO!” Jeanne yells, shooting Altera a glare. “That brat is the reason I’m in this form now! He only deserves coal!”

“Okay, okay.” Hakuno chimes in, attempting to break up yet another fight. “I’ll try it. I’ll give Gilgamesh whatever I pick out, and if what you say is true, then I’ll pass out gifts tomorrow with your help.”

“Really?”

“Promise.”

Without another word, Jeanne opens her knapsack. “I guess this will be good practice for you, as our apprentice Santa!”

As Hakuno reaches into the bag, feeling around a bit she listens, as Artoria gives her a small lecture.

“You already have most qualities to qualify as a Santa! You are determined, and kind. The only problem is your plain face, and the company you keep. Still, beggars can’t be choosers I suppose.”

_Gee thanks,_ Hakuno thinks to herself, as she pulls out a small box, that’s already wrapped.

Examining it, she asks Jeanne Alter Lilly as a simple question.

“Can’t I see what’s inside here?”

“It’s already wrapped! Besides, you should know what’s inside the present already, your heart is the one that chose it!”

…..But she doesn’t.

Not a clue.

“I-I see.”

“Well!” Gudako yawns, dissolving any remaining tension. “We’ll meet back here in the morning, and see how it went!”

“That sounds good to me.” Artoria makes her way out of Hakuno’s room, with Altera and Jeanne following close behind.

“If you need anything Hakuno, just let me know, and I’ll summon Jeanne Alter Lilly for you.”

“Right.”

As Gudako leaves, Hakuno stuffs the Santa outfit, and the stuffed sheep under her pillow.

If anything, she needs a nap right now.

And maybe something sweet to eat.

Well, maybe she can achieve one of those things on her way to find Gilgamesh.

He did say something about going to the training grounds with Enkidu today…

With the small present in hand, Hakuno slips her sneakers on.

“And where are you going?” A deep, commanding voice asks.

Damn near jumping, Hakuno turns around, meeting a pair of crimson eyes, and golden blond hair.

Gilgamesh.

Gods, he’s got to stop doing that! He’s going to give her a heart attack one day, sneaking up on her like that!

“I-I was just coming to look for you.” Hakuno tells the demi-god Servant.

“Ah, I see.” Gilgamesh muses, as he watches his Master take off her shoes.

“Was it just too painful to be away from me Master?” Gilgamesh teases.

“Uh-huh.” Said Hakuno, while trying to hold back an eye roll.

Suddenly, she finds her face against soft skin. She realizes her situation quickly. Gilgamesh has embraced her. Tightly.

“It’s fine Master, I will allow your confession this once.” Gilgamesh tells Hakuno, is grip loosening just enough so that Hakuno can meet his gaze. “Now tell me your feelings honestly, and out loud.”

Asshole. He’s just messing with her!

“That’s not it at all! Seriously. The reason I was looking for you was-“

Her eyes manage to catch a glimpse of the wrapped present.

She has no idea what’s in that box.

Her heart rate quickens. Shit, why is she is so nervous?! The worst-case scenario is that he hates whatever is inside here, and laughs at her. The best-case scenario, is that he just simply tells her that he already has this item, and just shoves it back at her.

“Hakuno. What is it? What do you hesitate? Did someone say something to you? Do not tell me you’ve gone soft on me.”

No, that’s not it at all!

Shaking her head, Gilgamesh allows her to break free from is embrace.

“No. Here.” Revealing the present in plain sight, Hakuno hands it out to her Servant.

His eyes examine the package curiously. Taking it from her he gives it a look over.

“Its Christmas. I’m not sure if they have a holiday similar to it in Uruk, but it’s a day where you give presents, and spend time with people that matter in your life.”

“I’m aware what Christmas is Hakuno.” Gilgamesh hisses. “The other mongrels are all excited about it. I am not so sure it’s worth the hype. That explains your strange hat.”

Maybe this was a bad idea. She should’ve just put on the dumb Santa outfit and-

“Hakuno, this is for me no? I shall open it then.”

Holding her breath, she watches as Gilgamesh unwraps the present, simply throwing the wrapping paper on the floor.

…..Was it just her imagination, or was he unwrapping her present much more aggressively than she thought he would?

“Master, what is this?” He asks, pulling out a small ring from the box. “Are you proposing to me or something?”

…….Shit.

With heat rising to her cheeks, Hakuno attempts to explain the situation.

Dammit Jeanne!

“No, you don’t understand! You’ve got it all wrong!”

“I think I understand perfectly Master. I’m quite touched.”

“NO! Gil, listen-“

Whatever argument she was about to say, is quickly stopped by lips against her own.

“I am pleased with your tribute. I will consider your proposal.”

“I’m _not_ proposing to you!” Hakuno argues. “It was a dumb-“

…..Why is he going towards her bed?

…And why is he lifting up her pillow?

“I was wondering why our bed seemed off!” Gilgamesh exclaims revealing the once hidden Santa outfit, and Altera’s stuffed sheep.

“Were you trying to sleep with me in this? Clothes are not necessary, I will allow you to feel my embrace, anytime, anywhere. Rejoice that you’ve been allowed such a privilege!”

Okay, that’s it.

With her blush still present on her face, she opens the door to her room.

“I-I’m going to get something to eat! I’ll be back soon!”

Loud laughter.

Annoying laughter. 

Remind her why she puts up with him again?

“I am only teasing Master! I will accompany you! I cannot allow one who proposed to me so innocently, go out alone!”

Can she just disappear from here? Maybe go back to the Moon Cell?

“Come Master! I heard that there are sweets being baked around the clock. We must go get our fair share no?”

“Wait for me!” Hakuno calls out, running to catch up to the golden king.

If nothing else, one thing is for sure.

She’s not cut out to be a Santa.


End file.
